


Speak - Sakura

by Constant_Questions



Series: Music Speaks to the Soul [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Drunk Sakura, F/M, Hard time dealing with feelings, Hurt/Comfort, Naruto is so sweet, No Consent, No real healing, Non graphic sexual abuse, OC not named - Freeform, Pretty much just sadness, Protective Kakashi, Protective Naruto, Protective Sasuke, Rape/ Non Con Elements, Rape/ non con, Sakura is pretty broken, Sexual Abuse, Song Lyrics, Song fic, Team 7 - Freeform, all aboard the pain train, nothing too graphic, so is Sasuke, speak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26041276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constant_Questions/pseuds/Constant_Questions
Summary: Sakura goes through something traumatic, but she has her friends there for her.Set to the song Speak by Janet Devlin.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura & Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura/OC
Series: Music Speaks to the Soul [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883149
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	Speak - Sakura

**Author's Note:**

> Please mind the tags! They are there for a reason.

*Oh Danny boy, I thought that we were friends*

Sakura grew up with him. He was always there, in the background. It wasn’t until they graduated from the academy that they became friends. Sasuke and Naruto didn’t like him. But they never said why. In truth, they couldn’t put their finger on it, there was just something off about him. But he never gave Sakura a reason to distrust him. He always stood up for her. He was always very polite and considerate. She just played it off as Naruto and Sasuke being typical boys. They were always fighting with each other and everyone else. 

It went from hanging out in a group to hanging out just the two of them. Which was fine, she hung out with a lot of her friends like this. It wasn’t a big deal. She saw nothing wrong with it. As they grew up, they became closer. Sakura came to think of him as her best friend. Any spare time was spent with him. He was there when a mission didn’t go well. Or when Sasuke and Naruto were being stupid again. He was there when she passed the chunin exams. And when she got the job at the hospital. Ups and downs. He was there for them all. Sakura was so happy to have him in her life. 

At some point, Naruto and Sasuke came to accept her friendship with him. That’s not to say they liked it or encouraged it. But they knew that they wouldn’t be able to stop it. So they accepted it. Sakura knew that it was just to “keep an eye on him” as Sasuke so nicely phrased it. She just rolled her eyes at him and was happy that they were at least somewhat civil. 

*Oh Danny boy, you're drinking again*

They were celebrating the end of the war. And in true ninja fashion, they were doing so by drinking! Sakura had already had more than a few. She wasn’t drunk but she was well on her way to be. And why not? The war was over. They all deserved to relax and have some fun. Plus she was safe. He had promised not to drink too much and make sure she made it home safely. He had already had a few as well. But the night was still early. There was plenty of time for him to sober up. 

The war had been tough on both of them. He was on the front lines. Even though Sakura knew he could handle himself, that didn’t mean that she didn’t worry. Every time a new dark-haired figure was brought to her, her heart stopped. It didn’t restart until she saw their face. Now that’s not to say she didn’t care about whoever it was. Because she most certainly did. It tore her up knowing that her friends were out there dying. He would later say that he was happy to know that Sakura wasn’t on the front lines. He admitted that had she been there with him, he would have been distracted. He would have been worried about protecting her instead of defeating the enemy. 

“Don’t be silly! You know I can take care of myself!” She had told him. He had agreed but still insisted that he was happy she was away from the fighting. 

*And I'm wearing the red dress, but I'm not asleep*

Around 1 am, Sakura was drunk. There was no denying it. But she wasn’t the only one. Naruto was right there with her. Neither could remember why they were laughing, just that it was funny. Sasuke decided that it was time to go home. Sasuke put his arm around Naruto while the other dark-haired boy put his arm around Sakura. Sasuke glared at him but didn’t have time to say anything about it. Naruto was out of his arms and running across the bar, knocking people over in the process. Sasuke gave one last look at the other two before taking off after the blur of orange as it ran wild. 

“I gotcha, Sakura. Let’s get you home,” he said as he slowly moved through the crowd. 

Sakura was much easier to manage than Naruto. She was a happy drunk and just went with the flow. She stumbled a few times, bursting into giggles each time. Eventually, after an almost painfully slow pace, they made it back to her apartment. He grabbed the spare key from under the mat, opening the door. He kicked it shut behind them. He sat Sakura down on the bench by the door and helped remove her shoes. She placed a hand on his shoulder, drawing his eyes up to hers.

“Thanks for always taking care of me. You are such a good friend.” 

He turned his head and kissed her wrist. “Of course. You know I would do anything for you.”

After removing his own shoes, he helped her up again and they moved towards her room. He pulled back the covers of her neatly made bed and helped her slide in. Pulling the blankets back up to cover her, he turned to leave. He would crash on the couch. But before he could step away, a small hand grabbed his shirt. Looking back, he saw Sakura pat the bed beside her. Sakura thought nothing of it. They had shared a bed countless times before. She didn’t want to be alone so soon after the war. And he was her best friend. 

He slid under the blankets and pulled her close to him. He kissed her temple as she started to fall asleep. 

Then she felt a hand start sliding up her thigh. 

*And I never said yes, do you know what that means?*

At first, she didn’t realize what was happening. She kept fading in and out of sleep. She had drunk so much and was so tired. But she knew that something was happening. Something that wasn’t right. 

There were hands on her body. Black.

There were lips on her body. Black.

She was suddenly cold. And naked? When did that happen? Black.

Something hard was brushing up against her. She tried to move away. But was restrained. 

“Stop,” she slurred.

“Shhh. It’s okay,” a voice whispered. Black. 

Something was inside her now. She was barely able to recognize what was happening to her. She was still very out of it. She tried to shove him off of her. But he was much stronger than she was, especially in her current condition. She blacked out again. 

This time when she woke up, she was alone. Cold. Sore. Sticky. She fell asleep, crying. 

*Oh Danny boy, I'm living here in silence*

She hardly left the house now. It had been a week. She went straight to work and then straight home. Anytime she was close to a male, she flinched. No one said anything, thinking it was a side effect of the war. But her inner circle, her team, knew that it wasn’t that. 

She didn’t train like she used to. She didn’t eat like she used to. She wasn’t like she used to be. 

Sakura refused to talk to anyone. Ino had tried to get her to come over for girls’ night. She made a quick excuse before making an even quicker escape. Sasuke asked to train, she walked by like she didn’t hear him. She tripped in front of Naruto and he reached out to help steady her. She flinched before running away. Naruto could have sworn he saw tears in her eyes.

*Cause it's our little secret*

After a month, Sakura was able to be around Naruto and Sasuke again. But only because they had found her crying behind the hospital one day. They hadn’t asked questions. Hadn’t said a word. Instead, Naruto opened his arms. Sakura flung herself into the taller boy. He wrapped her up tightly as she cried. She didn’t say a word. Just listened to the sweet nothings that Naruto whispered into her ear. Sasuke rubbed small circles on her back, making eye contact with Naruto. They both noticed how much smaller she was. After having a silent conversation, Sasuke made a clone who went to tell the other hospital staff that Sakura would be taking some time off. They were more than happy to allow it. They had realized that something was wrong with the pink-haired girl, even if she wouldn’t acknowledge it. 

Naruto picked her up and took to the roofs. Sasuke was by his side, making sure no one stopped them. Once they reached her apartment, Sasuke reached for the key under the mat, only to find that it wasn’t there. Sakura shook her head. The key wasn’t there anymore. It would never be there again. Instead, she did a complex series of hand signs, lowering the wards she now had surrounding her apartment. After they were down, Sasuke opened the door so Naruto didn’t have to set her down. As soon as they were inside, they felt the wards go back in place. They were able to feel the slight hum of them all around them.

Walking into the apartment, both boys were shocked at what they saw. Sakura was usually a very organized person. She constantly got on to the other two about tidying up. But now, her apartment was a wreck. There were dishes in the sink. Trash scattered around. And it was obvious that she was sleeping on the couch. Naruto moved towards the bedroom, only for Sakura to claw her way out of his arms, throwing herself to the floor. 

Sasuke was able to grab her torso, pulling her to him. They both crashed to the ground with her on top of him. She started sobbing and flailing her arms. Sasuke turned her towards him. She struggled, trying to sit up.

“What’s wrong?” He asked in an unusually soft voice. 

Her eyes widened and welled with fresh tears. Sakura hit him blindly, beating his chest. He was surprised by how weak her punches were. Usually, Sakura could pack a punch. But now, it was like she was barely hitting him. He just held on to her, letting her get her frustrations out. Eventually, she calmed down enough to accept him. She laid on his chest and cried. Naruto made some clones and started to clean up the apartment. He also sent a clone to Kakashi, letting him know something was very wrong. He was there within the hour.

*It's our little secret, it's our little secret*

Naruto and Sasuke didn’t leave Sakura alone for the past week. They hadn’t pushed her to talk, not after the last time. Both of them were just happy that she was allowing them to be near her. They sent clones out to do the shopping. They also sent clones to have private meetings with Kakashi, who was also very worried about the girl. While they were no longer Kakashi’s students, they were all still very close. And it bothered the three men to know that there was something wrong with their teammate. 

No matter who tried, she wouldn’t talk to anyone. They had come up with a form of sign language for Sakura to communicate with. She wouldn’t stand being around anyone other than her team. Kakashi came over as often as his schedule allowed, bringing food with him. They were able to monitor what she was eating. And while it was slow going, she was starting to eat more. Sleep, on the other hand, was still a struggle. Sakura woke up with nightmares several times a night. The other three took turns staying awake to make sure someone was close by when she woke up screaming. 

They knew that they had to do something. They knew that there was a reason that there were wards over the bedroom and why Sakura never even glanced towards the door. Naruto had suggested some fresh air. Sasuke agreed, saying that he would take her while Naruto made dinner. If Sakura noticed that she was with a clone, she didn’t say anything. She had only agreed to go after they had told her they would go to the forest surrounding the village to limit the possibility of interactions with others.

*Under the sheet, I shouldn't keep*

The door was hardly shut before Kakashi was coming in through the window. 

“I’ve seen her do the wards. If it’s the same, I should be able to unlock the door,” Kakashi said, already forming the hand signs. 

It took longer than they anticipated as there were more on the bedroom door than the rest of the apartment. But they were finally able to get it open. The three of them walked in slowly. Sasuke took the lead, sharingans spinning wildly, taking in every detail. 

There was the strong smell of cleaning products, even after all the time of no one being in the room. They couldn’t find anything out of place. Everything was impeccably clean, even for Sakura’s standards. After some looking around, they found a bedsheet, ripped to pieces shoved in a bag in the back of her closet. The picture of what happened was becoming increasingly clear. Anger ran through all of them. 

Sasuke froze. A growl tore threw him. “My clone was just destroyed.” 

*I'm not ready to speak*

As Sakura and (clone) Sasuke wandered the forest, she still didn’t talk. Sasuke kept up a light conversation, filling her in on the village gossip. He never really cared much about it, but he knew that she used to love hearing all about it. So he talked. 

He made sure to tell her that when she was really to talk, that they were all there for her. No matter what it was, she always had them. She shook her head and signed “I’m not ready.” Sasuke nodded, not pushing the subject. He quickly went back to telling her about what he heard around the village. 

*Oh Danny boy, the meadows are in bloom*

While walking, they stumbled across a large patch of flowers. Sakura gave a small smile, the first since this all happened. Sasuke’s eyes widened slightly before steering them into the middle. They sat down and just took in the fresh air. It was silent except for the slight breeze through the trees. 

They were both shocked when a kunai came flying at them from behind. It hit Sasuke, only for him to disappear in a puff. Now Sakura was alone. 

*Oh Danny boy, oh how I trusted you*

Shaking in fear, she turned, tears already falling down her face. Then she saw him. He talked slowly towards her, hands raising. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you. I’ve been trying to talk to you for weeks. But they haven’t left you alone. When I saw that it was a clone, I knew this was my chance.”

She hadn’t even realized it was a clone. Was she really that much off her game? Sakura started to back up, stumbling in her rush. He took more steps towards her. Sakura signed “No. Stay away.” His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He took another step closer. She shook her head furiously, almost giving herself whiplash. 

“Sakura. What’s wrong? Why are you afraid of me?” 

She signed “I trusted you!” not even caring that he couldn’t understand. Then he was in front of her. And his lips were on hers. She fought and fought but it didn’t matter. He had her wrists in a death grip, heat searing into her skin. He let go of one of her hands to place his on the back of her neck, making sure their lips were still connected. 

*Now there's blood on the roses, a broken bouquet*

Sakura used this to scratch him. She drew blood, three fingernails finding purchase across his cheek. His grip on her neck tightened painfully, before throwing her to the ground. He wiped the blood with the back of his hand. His whole demeanor changed. He was no longer the man she knew. He was no longer her best friend.

“You ungrateful bitch. I love you. Can’t you see that? I have loved you for years! I have put up with the teasing and the taunting for years. It’s not possible that you didn’t know what you were doing. And I know you love me too. Why else wouldn’t you have told anyone? I just need to convince you again.” 

He moved towards her as his hands went to the button on his pants. She scrambled backward as fast as she can, tripping on a tree branch. She crashed to the ground. Suddenly, he stopped his ascent. 

“You got lucky this time. Just know I will have what I am owed. Don’t tell anyone. I can make it so much worse.” With that, he was gone.

*The flowers are dying, they shrivel in shame*

Sakura pulled her knees to her chest and buried her face. Why was he acting like this? He was supposed to be her best friend. Why was he doing this to her? She broke down, sobbing harder than before. 

That’s how they found her. Curled up on the ground, blood dripping down her hand, covered in dirt. Sasuke walked slowly towards her while Naruto and Kakashi ran a perimeter. When they found no trace of whoever was there, they returned to Sakura. She was currently hitting Sasuke in between signing “you left me” over and over. Sasuke sat there and took it while apologizing. She eventually tired herself out, sagging to the ground. Sasuke moved to pick her up but she shook her head. “Naruto” was all that she signed. Sasuke backed up and Naruto took his place. As soon as she was secure in his arms, she was asleep. 

*Oh Danny boy, I couldn't tell the truth*

Back at her apartment, they laid her on the couch. Kakashi went to the kitchen, wetting a towel before returning. He then carefully cleaned her up. He removed the dirt and blood off of her. Then he noticed red, hand-shaped marks on her wrists. His blood began to boil. 

“Look,” he ground out to the others.

They saw the marks too and the killing intent in the room was palpable. Sakura shifted in her sleep, turning to her side. In doing so, her hair fell from her shoulder, revealing another mark. Kakashi was suddenly no longer in the room. They could still feel the killing intent, so they knew he was close by. Sasuke went to calm him down. Which would be a considerable feat since he was also close to losing it. Naruto stayed behind in case Sakura woke up. 

It’s a good thing he did because she rolled over again, facing him this time and her eyes fluttered open. “Real?” she signed. 

“Yes, Kura. I’m really here.” 

The smallest of smiles could be seen as he mumbled her nickname. He had only recently taken to calling her that and she couldn’t deny that she liked it. She reached her hand out towards him. Seeing the angry red marks, she pulled her hand back. Naruto grabbed it gently, pulling it towards him. He placed her open palm against his heart, another thing that she liked It helped calm her to feel his strong heartbeat. He ran his thumb gently over the marks.

“Kura,” he said softly, causing her to look up at him. “Who did this to you?”

She shook her head, eyes watering. Damn it, she was tired of crying. But she couldn’t help it.

“Please tell me.” 

She hesitated. She wanted to tell Naruto. But his words echoed in her head. It can get worse. Finally, she signed “I don’t know.” Naruto knew she was lying, but he also knew that that was all he was going to get. He felt the killing intent lessen and knew that Kakashi and Sasuke were back. They had heard their conversation. 

*Cause it's our little secret  
It's our little secret, It's our little secret  
Under the sheet, I shouldn't keep*

The nightmares were worse that night. Sakura hardly slept. Instead, she spent most of the night wrapped in someone’s arms. Every time she woke up, she freaked out, clawing her way out of the arms she fell asleep in. They didn’t take it personally. They just waited for their next turn to hold her. It wasn’t much, but they each felt better to have her in their arms. She was protected that way. The three of them rotated throughout the night. Whoever was holding her would stay awake, rubbing her back and whispering soft things to her. Kakashi promised to get whoever did this to her. Sasuke promised to never send a clone again. Naruto promised to always be there for her.

Each time she woke up screaming, she could see the pain in her teammate’s eyes. She knew that she should talk to them. She knew that she shouldn’t keep this secret. She knew that they would help her. But she was also scared. 

*But you can't see the bruises*

Over the next few days, the red marks turned to dark bruises. Sakura hated the look of them. On more than one occasion one of the boys had walked in on her scrubbing at them angrily with a cloth. “I want them gone!” she would sign. But no matter how many times they tried to heal them, they wouldn’t seem to fade. Whoever did this used some sort of jutsu to make them stay. They had never seen anything like it. 

After a week, the marks showed no sign of healing and it made Sakura angry. She hated them. They reminded her of how weak she was. Why wouldn’t they fade?

*And I'm the one who loses*

It was another few days before Sakura could be convinced to leave the apartment. Convinced wasn’t really the right word. Kakashi picked her up and walked out of the apartment, Sasuke and Naruto hot on his heels. 

“You need to get out of this damned apartment, Sakura. You don’t want to tell us what’s wrong? Fine. But we aren’t going to stand by and let you live like this any longer. We are going to town. We are going to eat lunch. We are going to walk around. We are going to try to be normal.” Kakashi’s voice was gentle but held a sternness that Sakura knew she couldn’t dissuade. 

Once they got close to the main part of town, Kakashi set her down. Taking her by the shoulders, he leaned down to meet her eyes. “You don’t have to talk to anyone if you don’t want to. But you should try. We aren’t going to leave you. You have all three of us here. We won’t let anything happen to you. I promise.” 

Sakura nodded. She stepped to Naruto’s side, wrapping her arms around his bicep. They started walking with Kakashi and Sasuke on her other side. They walked casually through the streets. A few people waved but no one approached the group. Sakura was thankful. They ate a peaceful lunch of ramen and she was starting to feel like normal again. She was even smiling as they stopped by a few stalls on the way home. Sakura helped pick out vegetables for dinner. Things were good. 

*I cannot speak your name*

But then her gaze met his. He was across the street from her. He made a kissing gesture at her before laughing at seeing her tense. Her grip on Naruto tightened absentmindedly. Naruto noticed the change immediately. He pulled her into his chest, burying her face. Looking around, he tried to find who it was that upset her. 

“It’s okay, Kura. No one will hurt you. Never again. Not as long as we are here.” 

Naruto could have sworn he saw the dark-haired man smirk as he ducked into an alleyway. 

*But I've started writing*

When they got back home (they all started thinking of it as home, hardly ever returning to their own homes), Sasuke handed Sakura a bag. She took it with confusion in her eyes. 

“It’s just a little thing. I thought you would like it. Plus it could be helpful. I figured since you don’t want to talk about what happened, maybe you could write about it? It’s not healthy to keep it all inside. You need to get it out one way or another. We would prefer you just tell us. But this will work too. For now.”

Sakura nodded. She then grabbed a pen and walked over to the window seat. She began writing and didn’t stop for hours. Even when dinner was finished the boys didn’t want to stop her because they were excited that she was finally getting it all out. They hoped that this would help her open up to them in return.

*These words that I've been fighting*

Sakura was surprised at how easy the words came out. She wasn’t able to stop once she started. She wrote it all down, from the very beginning. From as far back as she could remember. Every detail. As she got closer to the present, she wrote faster. It was surprising how good it felt to get it all out, even if it was just in a journal. As she finished, she realized she was crying. But they weren’t sad tears this time. They were tears of relief. Relief to be free of this secret. 

*So no-one has to say*

Now it was time to share it. She walked over to the three boys who were sitting on the couch. She looked at each of them, really looked at them. They all looked so tired. They hadn’t been sleeping, just like her. Kakashi had given the Hokage reigns over to Shikamaru for the time being so that he could be there for her. There were still things he had to go to the tower for, which she knew he hated. He didn’t like leaving her side, even if she had Naruto and Sasuke. 

Naruto was as sweet as ever. Always looking for what else he could do for her. Sasuke was always watching out for her. He was always there when she needed him. He had taken all of her anger through this, not once complaining, even when it wasn’t his to deal with. Sakura was so thankful for her team. 

*That it's our little secret,  
It's our little secret, it's our little secret*

Looking down at the journal, she ran her fingers over the smooth cover. She needed to do this. It was time. She wouldn’t live in fear anymore. She needed to move on with her life. She needed to get justice. And none of that could happen if she didn’t speak up. None of that could happen if she didn’t trust these three with her secret. She trusted them with her life. She could trust them with this. They wouldn’t think less of her. They wouldn’t shame her. Their opinions of her would not change. She knew that now. They had stood by her side for so many months now. Taking a deep breath, she looked at them with a determined gleam in her eye. 

The three on the couch held their breath. Was it finally happening? Would she finally tell them what had happened? Would they finally be able to help her? They had all longed to know what happened and who was responsible for tearing down the strongest kunoichi they knew. She held the journal out in front of her.

*Under the sheet, I will not keep  
Cause I'm ready to speak*

“I’m ready to speak,” she spoke for the first time since it all happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Any thoughts? Any suggestions on what to write next? Please let me know! Comments make my day!


End file.
